Come In With the Rain
by EbyCullen
Summary: OneShott:D Bella queda devastada cuando Edward se va y ella por no aceptar su ida abre su ventana todas las noches en la espera de que Edward venga por ella. Basada en la canción de Taylor Swift “Come In with the Rain”.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer , yo solo juego con ellos para hacer este one **

** Come In with the Rain **

**Summary: Bella queda devastada cuando Edward se va y ella por no aceptar su ida abre su ventana todas las noches en la espera de que Edward venga por ella. Basada en la canción de Taylor Swift "Come In with the Rain".**

* * *

**Chicasssssssssssssssssssssss :) hoolaa vengoo conn este one-shot oooh siii quee me vinoo a la mentee cuando estaba cantandoo la cancion de Taylor Swift "Come In with the Rain" estaa cancioon me encantaa y mientras la cantabaa se me ocurrio acer este one-shot , les recomeindoo que escuchen la cancion mientras leen y sii noo puess normal jajjajjajaja disfrutenn jujuju NOO MEE MATENN SI NO LES GUSTOOO JAJAJAJ perooo sii dejnn sus comentss, SII HAY ERRORESS PERDOONEMEEE PEROO ES TARDEE JAJAJAJAJAJ Y TENGO ALGO DE SUEÑOOO Y NOO PUEDOO ESCRIBIRR CON CLARIIDAD... tranquiilas estoy seguras de qu entenderan.**

**EnJoy(y)**

* * *

-Se ha ido…- dije en voz alta-Por qué?-grite-Porque te fuiste?-dije furiosa

La ausencia de _él _estaba afectando mi cabeza, han pasado 6 meses desde que se fue y no he podido superarlo, sigo creyendo que el volverá a buscarme y llevarme lejos con _él._ Pero eso nunca pasaría porque el mismo había dicho que no volvería, pero no podía creerlo. Después del incidente de mi cumpleaños jamás volví a sonreír, jamás pude volver a ser la misma Bella de siempre.

Me encontraba nuevamente mirando en la ventana de mi habitación, eso es lo que he hecho durante estos 6 meses, no hay mas nada que hacer pues no tengo amigos, mi papa ya casi ni me habla por que ve que todo el tiempo estoy callada y sin vida-porque mi vida se había ido-.

Ni hablar de Jacob, Jacob se harto completamente de mi actitud negativa y desolada asique dejo de venir a verme y yo también deje de ir a verlo, me había rendido de todo, la escuela no me importaba, ya nada existía. Yo podría volver a vivir como antes, reír como antes, pero no quería nada: ni compasión, ni lastima, ni terror. Lo único que quería era volver a estar con él.

_I could go back to every laugh_

_But I don't want to go there anymore and I_

_Know all the steps up to your door_

_But I don't want to go there anymore_

Mi padre amenazo un millón de veces con llevarme a un psiquiatra, porque ya estaba perdiendo la noción de las cosas, ya ni comía solo me sentaba a esperar en la ventana, gritando cada vez mas fuerte el nombre de Edward. Dolía decirlo en voz alta, en baja y hasta en mis pensamientos pero era mi única forma de sentirme tranquila, la esperanza era mi medicina.

Esperanza eso era lo único que me mantenía en pie, la esperanza de que entre más gritara más las posibilidades de que él me escuchara y regresara por mí.

-Edward-grite-Edward…Por favor vuelve-grite más alto.-Edward Te a…-no pude decirlo ya que mi voz se quebró al final de la palabra. Repetía y repetía su nombre todas las noches en mi ventana, hoy no se quejarían los vecinos como lo hacían todo el tiempo, Por que llovía como si hubiera un diluvio -aunque no era muy raro en Forks-.

Así era todo el tiempo, pero esta vez se había vuelto diferente porque los relámpagos no dejaron de alumbrar mi habitación que estaba en la oscuridad, la ventana estaba abierta como todo el tiempo en espera de recibir a mi amado. Y yo todavía repetía su nombre como maniática, cosa que ya todos- hasta yo-estaban empezando a creer durante este tiempo.

_I'll leave my window open_

_Cause I'm too tired tonight_

_To call your name_

_Just know I'm right here hoping_

_You'll come in with the rain_

Me recosté en el frio piso de madera, y abrasé mis piernas, no recuerdo a última vez que dormí de verdad, desde que se fue solo tenía pesadillas y recuerdos de cuando se fue y eso impedía que yo de alguna manera pudiera dormir plácidamente.

Las gotas de lluvia caían en el piso y salpicaban a mi cara, estaba toda empapada por el charco que ya se había formado.

-Edward, Edward, Edward…vuelve por favor- seguía diciendo esta vez en un susurro, ya estaba cansada de repetir y de mi boca ya no pudo salir más nada.

Tenía los labios secos, la voz quebrada y estaba entumecida por estar en la misma posición de siempre.

Me había rendido, tenía que aceptar que él no volvería, pero mi corazón roto dolía cada vez que trataba de olvidarlo, el dolor solo aumentaba mi deseo que el regresara.

Cerré mis ojos y trate con todas mis fuerzas por no caer, pero fue imposible, me deje vencer por la razón-Edward no volverá más-dije para mis adentros y una última lagrima cayo de mis ojos sellando esa dolorosa afirmación.

_I've watched you so long_

_Screamed your name_

_I don't know what else_

_I can say_

_But I'll leave my window open_

_Cause I'm too tired tonight_

_For all these games_

_Just know I'm right here hoping_

_You'll come in with the rain_

La esperanza que tanto había cuidando finalmente se había ido, mi amor por él nunca se iría yo nunca podre dejar de amarlo, pero ahora yo tenía que dejarlo ir y no volver a pensar más en el…

Unos gritos agudos me despertaron, de mi supuesta "ensoñación"-Podría olvidarlo pero nunca me liberaría de esas terribles pesadillas que me atormentaban cada vez que cerraba los ojos- Los gritos continuaban y no cesaban no entendía que era lo que gritaba aquel individuo por que la lluvia opacaba su voz. Cuando finalmente pude escuchar que era lo que decía me asuste de sobremanera.

-BELLA!,BELLA…ESTOY AQUÍ,BELLA!-no podía ser cierto, tenía que estar volviéndome loca más loca de lo que ya estaba, no podía ser aquella voz aterciopelada que tanto amaba. Esas palabras no podían estar saliendo de esos labios que alguna vez me supieron a miel. Definitivamente no podía ser…

-Edward…-dije en un susurro

Aquella voz seguía llamando, no podía ser el, simplemente no podía.

Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me puse de pie y me dirigí a duras penas a la ventana, me asome y casi me sale un grito ahogado cuando vi a Edward arrodillado totalmente empapado en el pasto encharcado y las hojas del árbol- que había en frente de mi ventana- caían sobre él.

Se veía devastado y adolorido, su camisa blanca estaba sucia y desde mi ventana podía ver que él había estado cansado, pero como si él no puede…

Me tuve que callar mis pensamientos porque Edward estaba en una de las ramas del árbol, a centímetros de mí.

-Bella…Yo…-dijo con voz ahogada

-No! NO, NO! Tu nos estas aquí todo es una mentira, mentira-grite desesperada con mis manos en los oídos, Era mentira, era otra de mis alucinaciones que tenia de Edward, de que el volvía y de pronto yo volvía a la realidad, ya no podría soportarlo, no.

Pero lo que más me asombro fue ver que la alucinación había tomado mis manos con la delicadeza que solo el Edward REAL poseía, eso nunca había pasado.

-Esto ha llegado más lejos de lo que pensaba- dijo adolorido-Bella soy yo, estoy aquí…estoy aquí perdóname.

-Edward eres tú?-dije asombrada con una mano en mi boca, era el… había vuelto…pero por que decía perdón?

-Sí, Bella Soy yo lo siento tanto nunca quise dejarte, todo fue una mentira, cuando te dije que no te quería, que ya no quería verte… todo era una mentira- dijo arrodillado en el suelo, estaba arrepentido-Siento tanto todo el daño que te he hecho, se que te hice sufrir por eso regrese tenía que regresar no podía vivir en este mundo sin ti-dijo mientras me miraba con sus ojos oscuros, no había cazado en mucho tiempo. Pero no podía creer que él me estuviera diciendo eso.

-Pero tú me dijiste…-replique

-Sé lo que te dije… Pero tienes que creerme cuando te digo que todo fue una mentira, una mentira que nunca me perdonare, lo siento, pero si has cambiado de opinión acerca de mí, tus sentimientos… entenderé perfectamente que ya no…Perdóname te lo pi…

No lo deje terminar en seguida me lance a sus brazos y prácticamente le robe un beso, pero lo bese con todo el amor que tenía reservado solo para él, al principio del beso el no me correspondía pues estaba asombrado y después de un rato rompimos juntos esa barrera que se había formado entre nosotros y que ambos sabíamos que no podía existir mas.

Me beso con ternura, pasión, amor y muchos sentimientos mezclados-esto no podía estar pasando, pero está pasando-dije en mi mente.

Cuando el aire nos falto nos separamos y le dije:

-Tenía que descubrir si eras de verdad, mi amor por ti nunca se ha acabado y jamás se acabara tienes que recordarlo siempre-dije con emoción y determinación.-Te perdono- en esto último le di un corto beso.-Solo te pido que mas nunca te vayas- apenas lo dije lo abrase más fuerte.

-Bella, te prometo que jamás me iré de nuevo-dijo mientras me abrazaba mas fuerte como si no quisiera dejarme escapar-Nunca me iré, mi vida está contigo, amor.

No podía creer que esto había sucedido, toda la esperanza y los sueños se volvieron realidad, mi ventana abierta había traído a Edward de vuelta. Y ahora más que nunca estaríamos juntos, juntos para siempre y nada ni nadie nos separaría.

Conocen el frase de que cuando dejas de intentar las cosas se cumplen?

Pues yo no podría dudar más de esa frase porque a mí se me hizo realidad.

Nunca me arrepentiré de haber dejado abierta esa ventana…Por que gracias a eso el vino hacia mí en la lluvia.

* * *

**LESS GUSTOOO? NOO :( , SII :) PUESS ESOO SOLOO LO PUEODOO SABERR SII ACES CLIC EN EL BOTOONN VERDEE QUE ESTAAA ABAJOOO OHHH SIIII YOO SEE QUE QUIERESS PONERR EL CURSORR Y HACERR CLIC ENN ESEE BOTOONN VERDEEE Y DEJARR UN REVIEW CHIQUIIIITITITITITITOOO:)**

**Como ya sabne la cancion dee Taylor Swift "Come In with the Rain". (muyy hermosaaa amoo la cancioon igual que todass las demas de ella)**

**jajajaaj y paraaa divertirlas un poocoo antess de uqe me duermaa enciimaa de la compuu areee marketing a mii fic**

**Entre Macaras y disfraces:)**

**sii eress nueva lectoraaa pasaa y lee mi ficc ajjajaja y praaa lass que yaa loo han leiidoooo....¬¬comentenn plisss**

**jajaja bueenoo me voiii a ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ........... dorrmiirr byee**

**saluudoss**

**-EbyCullen'**


End file.
